


Even If I Forgot

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [15]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Lots of Major Character Deaths, Memory Loss, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Tags will be updated, Time Travel, Timeline is a mess and i will capitalize on it, Women Being Awesome, and its just not wild this time, author disregards canon material to their will, dark link is a chaotic jerk, i tried to put in as many as zeldas as i could but my braincells are dead, paradoxes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Heroes are happy. Everything is perfect. The timeline is erasing itself. And the Heroes don't know it.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Malon & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 26
Kudos: 74





	1. Everything is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of the chapters have been outlined before I published this work and the more I wrote the more I realized this is gonna be a long work for me. But I am looking forward to actually tackling the future chapters as I go along.

Time woke up Malon shaking his shoulder gently and kissing him. 

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled before covering his face. “Please.”

Malon laughed and shook him harder, “Come on. We have a big day planned.” 

Time sighed before sitting up. “Can’t wait.” 

His heart lightened when he remembered what he planned for the day. The boys were all visiting the ranch. 

Malon gazed down at him with a soft smile on her face with her hand on her stomach. He loved that smile. 

“I love you,” he said. 

Malon smiled wider. “You’re so sentimental. Love you too.” 

Everything was perfect. 

* * *

Twilight counted the goats again. They were all there.

“Oh for the last time,” Zelda chuckled behind him. “If I can handle calculating money in the country’s treasury, I can handle a headcount on several goats.”

“Money is one thing,” Twilight said, walking away from the fence. “Goats are another.” 

Zelda only rolled her eyes and didn’t bother to continue the conversation. “Anything else you will be needing help on?”

Before Twilight could answer, he heard his name being yelled by Ilia, “Link! Are you making the guests work for you again?”

He shrugged. “She insisted.” 

“Your Highness, there is no need for that,” Ilia turned to Zelda. “He can handle everything himself. Now, come, I made us some tea.” 

“Thank you, again for your hospitality,” Zelda gave her a polite bow. Ilia’s face turned bright red as she mumbled out something unintelligible and left. 

“How come you never thank me?” Twilight teased with a mock offended tone. “I am the one who invited you.” 

“It’s your friend who’s doing all the hospitality,” Zelda shrugged as she walked to the direction where Ilia left. “Besides it’s not like you will be around for the rest of the day.”

That was true. Twilight planned to visit Time’s ranch later today which meant it would be Ilia who had to see Zelda and Midna off. 

“There you two are,” Midna said to them, holding up her drink. “Had fun working?”

“You can help too you know,” Zelda pointed out before grabbing her glass. “It would be the polite thing to do.”

“Ilia said I didn’t have to,” Midna nodded towards her. “Besides it’s not like Link offers to help around the castle when we invite him.” 

Twilight sputtered indignantly as a laugh escaped from Zelda. “That is true.” 

“And I bet neither of you disappear after inviting him to your home,” Ilia put in with a smirk. 

He gaped at her in betrayal as everyone was laughing now. 

The sunlight shined upon them with gentleness as the breeze tousled their hair. 

Everything was perfect. 

* * *

Wild frowned down at his Sheikah Slate, or technically, Zelda’s slate. He could have sworn there was a picture of a horse statue on the slate. But as he swiped through the album, he found none. 

He covered his face and groaned. Maybe his memory was just messing with him again. 

“Hey, Zelda?” he asked anyway. “Did we ever visit a horse statue?”

She looked up from her book with a frown. “I don’t think there are any horse statues around in Hyrule.” 

“Oh,” he deflated a little. “Sorry, I thought I had a memory.” 

Zelda put the book down and walked over to Wild. “It’s fine,” she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We’ll figure it out together when you return from the ranch.” 

That made him feel a little better. “Thank you, Zelda.” 

She smiled. “Speaking of horse statues, we really should have at least one in Hyrule. We can model one on your horse.” 

Wild thought about it. “I think Swiftie would prefer a bag of apples instead of a statue that immortalizes it.” 

Zelda laughed at his remark as the other Champions walked in. 

“What’s so funny?” Daruk asked, eager to join in on the fun.

“We were talking about statues,” Wild said to them. “Zelda wanted to model one off my horse.” 

Revali scoffed before posing dramatically. “If you want a statue in Hyrule, you should do one of me.” 

“Revali has a point,” Urbosa said with a straight face. “But make it small so we can carry it around.” 

“Why?” Revali asked. 

“So we can travel with a Revali that is quiet for once.” 

Zelda covered her mouth attempting to hide her laughter as Mipha did the same. Daruk had no such intent and barked out a burst of loud laughter as Revali balefully glared at Urbosa. 

“Har har,” Revali laughed sarcastically, though Wild could see that he wasn’t truly hurt by Urbosa’s teasing. 

“While we are on the topic of statues,” Daruk said with a grin. “I would like my face carved on the side of the mountains just as my ancestors have.” 

“I don’t see the point in statues,” Urbosa said. “Portraits and tapestries save more space.” 

“What about you?” Zelda asked Mipha. “I think you would be a lovely model for one.” 

Mipha shivered. “None of me, thank you. There is something very sad about statues that makes it seem grim.” 

“Fair point,” Zelda nodded. “I would prefer portraits like Urbosa as well.” 

“And you, Link?” Daruk asked. 

Wild thought for a moment. “I don’t want statues or portraits of me. Just put my pictures on one big board for everyone in Hyrule to see my beautiful face.” 

Zelda scoffed at his comment as everyone rolled their eyes. Wild put the slate down to laugh at their reaction. 

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Sky picked up one of the baby loftwings to Zelda. 

“Oh,” she gasped softly as she stared at it. “It’s so cute.”

He smiled and gave the chick a little pat on the head before setting it down. “Looks like everything will work out after all.” 

“I am so relieved to hear that,” she gazed down at the loftwing chicks with a smile. “Soon enough this town will spread throughout the lands.” 

Sky stood up from the nest and helped Zelda up. 

“We should start planning schools if there will be children soon,” she went on excitedly. “We can teach everyone history, music, art and so much more.” 

“I wonder how many of them will be mischievous as you,” Sky gently teased her. “Not too many I hope. I don’t think I can handle all the little stunts like the ones you pulled all the time.” 

She gently swatted his arm. “Don’t act so mature now. You are just as bad as me and never shied away from the ‘stunts.’” 

“I’ve matured now,” Sky said, puffing his chest out. “Traveling around the world does that to you.” 

Zelda scoffed. “Well, I hope my little gift helped you during those travels.” 

Sky held up the leather gloves that Zelda made for him. “Couldn’t have asked for more.” 

“I did consider making sailcloth for you,” she said. “But that just seemed useless.” 

“Anything you make has a use for me.” 

She smiled before momentarily stumbling with a confused face. “Sailcloth?” she whispered. 

Sky frowned in concern. “Zelda?” 

Zelda’s confused expression remained. “I thought I made one with -” 

She blinked and looked back at him. Sky held her steady with one arm around her. 

“What was I saying?” she asked. “I lost my train of thought.” 

“Something about sailcloth,” he answered, watching her carefully. 

“Oh,” she blinked. “Well, sailcloth seemed like a nice gift but I thought gloves would be better since you deal with loftwings more.” 

“And it probably would have gotten in the way if I had to fight.” 

Zelda scoffed. “You don’t even have a sword.” 

“True,” Sky laughed. “But what if I had to defend you?”

She rolled her eyes. “I was never in any danger and I doubt I would be now.” 

Sky sighed in relief. He was so lucky that misfortune and war never found him. He was just a normal boy with a loftwing and Zelda was just a headmaster’s daughter. 

Everything was perfect. 

* * *

Four heard whispers as he reached for the door handle. That should have been the moment where he stopped himself. 

But instead, he opened the door and was greeted with a splash of water as a bucket fell on him. Even with his ears covered with the bucket, he heard a snort and laughter from the room. 

“Shadow!” he yelled, removing the bucket and kicking it aside. “You better clean this up!” 

“I will, I will,” Shadow waved his hands carelessly as he continued to laugh. “Later.” 

“ _Now_.”

Shadow only rolled his eyes and left but Four could see the way he still smiled at Four’s drenched tunic. Four grumbled as he tried to dry out his hair and tunic. “And get me a towel while you’re at it,” he shouted to Shadow. 

“Here,” he heard a voice before his vision was blocked out. “I figured this will come in handy.” 

“Thank you, Zelda,” Four said as he removed the towel from his head. “At least someone cares about cleaning up the mess.” 

“I bought a mop,” Shadow announced as he dramatically held the cleaning tool over his head like a trophy. “I care too.” 

“Thank you, Shadow,” Four said dryly. “For caring about the mess you started.” 

Shadow bristled. “It wasn’t completely my idea. Zelda planned this!”

“Snitch.” Zelda rolled her eyes. 

“Both of you are going to be the end of me,” Four groaned as he felt his still wet tunic. “I am supposed to be at the ranch soon.”

“Oh this was for your own good, Link,” Zelda said. “You needed to clean up anyway.” 

Shadow nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you stink.” 

“I do not,” Four argued back indignantly. 

“You just got out from the forge,” Zelda said. “You stink of sweat from all the heat. We only did you a favor by drenching you in water.” 

“Exactly,” Shadow said. “You should thank us. And so should Malon and Time and all your friends.” 

Four grumbled as he left to clean. “You two both better clean this up then.” 

“Oh I would love to,” Zelda said as she walked to the door. “But I am needed in Castle Town. Important queen duties.” 

“Wait, what?” Shadow said as he looked up from the puddle. “You had a part in this too! Help me clean up.”

“Maybe next time,” Zelda opened the door. “Besides, it’s only water. You’ll be able to handle it by yourself.” 

Shadow grumbled as he wiped the floor with his mop. 

“You know,” Four said. “You kind of deserve this.”

“Oh, go wash up,” Shadow threw a clean rag in his direction. “Or you will be late.” 

“You’re right,” Four turned to leave. “Don’t forget to wash the rags after this.” 

He heard Shadow grumble about his afternoon nap being interrupted as he left the room. 

Everything was perfect. 

* * *

Hyrule bit down the fruit and felt its tart flavor spread in his mouth. “Tish ish good,” he said with his mouth full. 

Princess Zelda laughed and handed him a cloth to wipe the juice dripping down his chin. “Careful, Link. I don’t want you to get stains on your tunic.” 

He wiped himself with the offered cloth and ate the rest of the fruit. “I am so glad the trade negotiations went well. Especially if it means I get to eat this everyday.” 

“Zelda did a good job,” The Princess agreed. “I am so proud to be the one guiding her.” 

As if she heard her name, the Queen walked into the room and saw Hyrule. “Shouldn’t you get going? You’re going to be late.” 

“It’s fine,” Hyrule said as he reached down for another fruit. “Let me have just one more.” 

Queen Zelda only rolled her eyes as she sat down and reached for one as well. “Thanks for your help by the way,” she said to the princess. “I couldn’t have gotten the deal without your help.”

“Things change,” Princess Zelda smiled. “But politics remain the same no matter how many years pass by. You’ll be making Hyrule a great country in no time.” 

“Speaking of things that don’t change,” The Queen looked back at Hyrule. “You still refuse to use a map.” 

“I don’t need it,” Hyrule said as he threw the pit of the fruit away. “I know where I would be heading.” 

The two Zeldas both gave him a skeptical hum. 

Everything was perfect. 

* * *

Legend crossed his arms as he frowned in disappointment. “I expected better from you,” he said as he bit back a sigh.

“It wasn’t entirely her fault,” Ravio said. “It was partially my idea.”

“Partially?” Marin looked at Ravio skeptically. “No, it was fully your idea. One hundred percent.” 

“But you agreed,” Ravio argued back. “So you gotta take some blame.” 

“I never denied it.” 

“I don’t care whose idea it was,” Legend spoke over them. “I just want these weapons gone from my front door.” 

There were piles of bows, magic rods, and spears stacked in a messy manner that irked Legend in front of his door. Marin and Ravio smiled sheepishly at him before collecting them. 

“Why do you two have so many of these things anyway?” Legend asked. “Hardly any one will rent these now that monsters have gone docile.” 

“Oh, it’s a long story,” Ravio said, picking up the Ice Rod. “It all started when Marin and your uncle decided to-” 

“You know what?” Legend stopped Ravio. “I am going to do myself a favor and not know.” 

“Wise choice,” Marin nodded sagely. “But we’ll tell you all about it when you return later today.”

“Hooray,” Legend said sarcastically as he started to leave. “But make sure everything is put away when I return or I will make you two pay rent this month.”

Marin and Ravio gave him a skeptical look before returning to picking up the various weapons. 

“I mean it,” Legend said, trying to sound serious. “You two are going to have to pay some day.” 

“If you insist, Link,” Marin said in a not at all worried voice. “But you might want to get going if you want to arrive at the ranch on time.” 

“Have a safe trip, Mr. Hero,” Ravio waved to him. 

Despite the messiness, everything was perfect. 

Legend heard Marin say something to Ravio getting a loud giggle out of him.   
Maybe the mess is part of the perfection. 

* * *

“Do you think she would let me use her gun this time?” Aryll asked excitedly. “I think I would be good at it.” 

Wind held back a grimace. “Maybe,” he said, thinking of the time he sternly told Tetra that Aryll is not allowed near weapons like that until she was at least his age. 

“You’ll get your chance one day,” his grandmother said as she handed Aryll her lunch. “And I know you would be good at it.” 

Aryll grinned at their grandmother as Wind shoved more food up his mouth. There was hardly any point in carrying any weapons now that the Great Sea had significantly calmed down. Tetra only carried her gun around as a show of leadership and Aryll was fascinated by it. But at least Tetra was a good role model for his sister even if she was rough around the edges. 

“You two would be able to handle Tetra and her crew by yourselves right?” Wind asked. “They can be a little rowdy.” 

“I’ve handled you since you were a baby,” his grandmother said. “I am sure I can handle them.” 

“And they are really nice,” Aryll said, her legs swinging back and forth in excitement. “They let me braid their hair.” 

An idea came to Wind. “Instead of playing with guns,” Wind suggested. “Why don't you try braiding Tetra’s hair?” 

Aryll’s eyes widened at the idea. One thing that Aryll can talk about for hours was Tetra’s long golden hair.

“That does sound way more fun,” Aryll said with a grin. 

Wind internally sighed in relief.

Everything was perfect. 

* * *

“I personally always loved lilies,” Zelda said as she wove the flower into the ring. “There is something charming about them.” 

Her own flower crown sat on top of her head. Warriors personally thought that it suited her better than the jeweled circlets she wore. 

There was a snap as Zelda tore away a stem and braided it in. “And your crown is done, Captain.” 

Warriors sat up from the grassy fields and reached for it. Zelda pulled away from and smiled. “For five rupees.”

“What?” Warriors protested. “Impa got hers for free.”

“That’s because I worked for mine,” Impa said from where she was sitting. The bright red flowers suited her even if she accepted it from Zelda with some hesitation. But not two minutes in, she was wearing it proudly and was practically taunting him with it. 

“Hers is a gift for working so hard,” Zelda agreed. “She deserves it.” 

“I work hard too,” Warriors pouted and crossed his arms. “Ask anyone.”

“Has he been working hard?” Zelda asked Impa. 

Impa looked at him as he put his hands together to plead her. 

“Hmm,” Impa said slowly. “Do you mean recently?” 

“I have been working hard,” Warriors claimed. 

Zelda frowned as if considering his words. “Alright, I’ll believe you.” She placed the flower crown on his head. “For all your hard work.” 

“This is the best thing I ever received,” Warriors sighed, gently touching the petals. He heard a scoff from Impa but ignored it. “I didn’t know you could do this.” 

“I know how to do a lot of things,” Zelda said airily. “But it was my mother who taught me this.” 

Impa looked up to the sky. “We need to get going.” 

A disappointed sigh escaped from Warriors as he longingly looked around the flower field. “We should come here more often.” 

Zelda shrugged. “I don’t see why not. You can invite your friends here next time for a little picnic.” 

Warriors smiled at the idea. “I’ll suggest it when I see them today.”

Everything was perfect. 

* * *

Red eyes watched the events unfold from the darkness. 

Master Sword stubbornly flickered and shined beside him. It’s infernal light hurt his eyes but he left it as it was. It is necessary for his plans after all. The Heroes still had no idea it was missing, but it would only be a matter of time. He wondered if she was calling to them with the rambunctious noises she was making, desperate to be saved. 

Well, no one could find her here. 

He saw a rift open and close in front of him. The sound of the timeline tearing itself apart was loud and harsh against his ears and he savored it. 

Everything was perfect.


	2. Maybe We're Just Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning to polish chapter up more but with the school semester ending and the later chapters needing WAY more editing/writing I decided to post it anyway.

Twilight was the first to arrive as he usually did. He immediately offered to do the heavy lifting for them as he gave Epona a friendly pat. He smiled and laughed at the horse, his suntanned face clear from any markings or scars. 

The rest of the boys arrived shortly after, all of them heading towards the parts of the ranch that they knew Malon and Time needed help on. 

He heard Malon laugh at a joke Wild told her from the kitchen. Warriors and Legend were having a petty argument outside as Sky coddled the cuccoos. Four and Twilight were fixing the hole on one of the sheds, talking about their Zeldas. Hyrule was showing Wind a bug he just caught. 

Everything was perfect. 

Time sat back and sighed. 

But before he could close his eyes and really relax, Wind screamed. 

Time shot up and reached for his sword only to find it missing. Panic shot through him as he looked around only to find no weapons nearby. Why was he unarmed?

He discarded the thought aside and ran to Wind who was staring at the dirt path leading to the ranch in horror. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “Wind, what is it?” 

Wind shakingly pointed to the fields. “That man,” he whispered, fear evident in his eyes. “He fell.” 

“What man?” Hyrule stood up from the ground and looked to where Wind was pointing. “Wind, there wasn’t a man there.” 

“No, there was,” Wind said, still looking at the path. “He was standing right there.” 

Hyrule looked back, confusion etched in his face. 

“Wind, listen to me,” Time said, turning Wind over so he can make eye contact. “There wasn’t a man in the field. There never was. Everything is perfect.” 

Wind scowled and shoved his hands off. “No, there was a man there. He told us the name of the bug before leaving for town. You were there, Time. It happened only a few minutes ago.” 

“What’s going on?” Warriors ran to them with a confused expression, followed by Legend. “We heard screaming”

“Wind said he saw a man fall,” Hyrule explained to the two. “But there isn’t anyone there.”

“That’s because he fell through a hole” Wind said, frustrated. “You remember, Hyrule. He told you the difference between grasshoppers and crickets.” 

Hyrule opened and closed his mouth. “He had a tan collared shirt on,” he said at last. 

“What?” Time couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “There isn’t anyone on the ranch besides -” His words fell off as he looked at Warriors. 

“What?” Warriors asked. “Is there something on my face?”

“Your scarf,” Legend said, his voice barely above a whisper as he stared at Warriors’ scarf with wide eyes. “The color just changed.”

“What do you mean it just changed?” Warriors lifted the yellow knitted scarf up. “It’s always been . . . blue.” 

He gaped at the yellow scarf before dropping it. “Something is wrong.”

“We need to get the others,” Hyrule said. “They might know what’s going on.” 

Warriors and Legend left to find the other Links in the ranch while Time nudged Hyrule and Wind to the ranch house. Just as they entered the kitchen, he saw Malon leaning onto Wild who was slowly leading her to the bedroom. 

“Malon?” Time gently took her from Wild and placed his hand to her forehead. “Is something wrong?” 

She waved him off. “I am just tired that’s all. I am going to go lie down a little.” 

Time tried to accompany her only to be brushed off again by Malon. He looked over to Wild to ask what happened only to be interrupted by the other Links entering the ranch house. 

“What’s this I hear about a man disappearing in thin air?” Sky asked with concern etched on his face. 

“Well,” Hyrule said, looking a little torn. “We’re not really sure about the man but there is something strange going on.”

“My scarf is yellow,” Warriors shouted as he raised it above his head for everyone to see. “The color yellow doesn’t even suit me.” 

“But your hair is pretty much yellow,” Twilight pointed out, bemused. “Does that mean your hair doesn’t suit you?”

“My hair and scarf are two completely different things, Rancher,” Warriors huffed as his hand reached up to his blond locks. 

“Are we here just because Captain here is a fashion disaster?” Four said flatly. “Because we already sort of knew that.” 

There was an offended squawk from Warriors as Time stepped in. “There is something happening. Has anyone noticed something suspicious or odd recently?”

There was silence as the group of Heroes looked at each other. Time saw Wild awkwardly shuffling from the corner of his eye and turned to him. “Wild?”

Wild stepped back as all the attention turned to him. “Well,” he stuttered as he twisted his fingers. “It could just be my memories messing with me again so it’s probably not important.” 

“Wild,” Twilight stepped to him. “We’ll decide on that together. Besides it’s obviously bothering you, whatever it is.” 

Wild twisted his fingers some more as he bit his lips in consideration. “The photos on my Sheikah Slate don’t match with the ones I remember. I could have sworn there was a statue of a horse that Zelda took a picture of but I couldn’t find it. And Zelda confirmed that there were no horse statues in my Hyrule so it is probably just my memory messing up with me.”

“While we are on the topic of memories,” Sky quietly said. “Can anyone remind me how we met?”

A tense hush fell upon the group. Time racked his brain to recall how he met them only to come up with nothing. Sky seemed to have taken the silence as an offended one as he waved his arms in an apology. 

“I’m not trying to be insensitive or dismissive,” Sky frantically said. “I just can’t seem to remember.”

“Neither can I,” Legend said softly, stepping back a little. 

“I thought it was just me,” Wild said, some relief in his voice. 

Twilight looked to Wild. “Just how many things are missing from your memory?”

“I don’t think asking me is the best lead,” Wild joked, though his eyes had a heavy look. “I forget a lot of things.”

“It’s fine,” Sky said in a comforting tone. “Just try to think of something.” 

Wild’s lips twisted in concentration. “I don’t remember anything from two days ago. Not even a hint of an idea.” 

“Anyone remembered anything from two days ago?” Time asked. He was greeted with the same frowns that Wild had and a chorus of “no.” To his alarm, he realized he didn’t remember anything as well. 

“Something happened that day then,” Four said, his hand supporting his chin. “Something that messed with our memories.” 

A grim question came to Time at Four’s words. “How did you get here?” He asked the group. “How did any of you get here?”

“I walked,” Hyrule said hesitantly. “This place isn’t too far from my home.” 

“Walked?” Warriors asked incredulously though the tone wasn’t directed just at Hyrule. “As in just strolled into a completely different era mindlessly?”

“Well, I had to take my horse,” Wild said. “I live the furthest from here.” 

“I took my boat,” Wind said. “I live only a few hours from here.” 

Time frowned. The nearest port was at least a day’s distance away from the ranch. Wind seemed to know that as well as he frowned at his words. 

“So we are all people from different eras that can just take a short stroll to visit each other,” Legend said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. “Sure, that makes sense.” 

“No it does,” Twilight said, looking up. “I don’t know a whole lot about time travel. But what if maybe the timeline somehow all became tangled and intertwined, fusing every major event in history. Dropping by to another era won’t be too out of the question if time isn’t linear.” 

“How does this timeline thing even work anyway?” Sky asked. “If it’s all tangled up and stuff, does it not create a paradox and wipe our existence out?”

“Don’t think about it too hard,” Warriors and Time both wearily said as Legend groaned from exasperation. 

“No it did!” Wind suddenly shouted. “The man I saw falling through the hole. He could have been wiped out from existence.”

Wild’s nervous laugh interrupted the tense silence as he twisted his finger until they turned pale. “That can’t be it. We should remember at least some other people falling into the holes then.” 

“How can you remember those people if they never existed to begin with?” Wind asked, challenging. “How would we know if we aren’t missing anyone if the timeline somehow got rid of them with the holes.” 

Wild didn’t argue back as he bit his lips. 

“But,” Four frowned, his eyes flashing in different shades of colors. “Why does Wind remember this man then? How come he didn’t forget while none of us have any recollection of him?”

“Hyrule remembers him a little,” Wind said, turning to the said Link. “You said that he was wearing a tan shirt, remember?”

Hyrule frowned. “I did. But I don’t remember other details.” 

“He’s kind of rude,” Wind continued to describe the man. “And he had this really big mustache. And, um . . .” Wind’s words faltered as his nose scrunched in concentration. “Also, he, uh . . .” 

“Doesn’t like working here,” Legend said, standing a little straighter. “He’s always complaining so the Captain here was complaining about him to me.” 

Warriors frowned in confusion before realization dawned on his face. “He made me carry most of the heavy stuff while complaining about . . . something.” 

A headache was building up on Time as the Links continued to describe the man. It sounded familiar. 

“He was complaining about Epona,” Twilight suddenly said. “Something about her temperament.” He scoffed as the look of realization left his face. “Not that she has any temperament problems.” 

A hiss of pain escaped Time as the headache hit him full force. 

“Ow,” Wind said, grasping his head. “My head.” 

Time looked up to find the Links all massaging their head with the same pained expression. 

“Mr. Ingo,” Hyrule shouted as he dropped his head. “That’s his name.” 

Time frowned. How could he have forgotten that ranch helper?

“Is recovering a memory always this painful?” Four said as he massaged his head. “This was the worst case of headache I ever had. And that’s saying something.”

“No,” Wild said, his nose scrunched from pain. “Mine is usually more like a wake-up call than a rhino running over you.” 

The headache slowly disappeared from Time and he let out a little sigh of relief. “Everyone okay?”

“I am so confused about what is happening right now,” Sky murmured. “Why is our memory so messed up? What is happening to the timeline?”

“Absolute madness, that’s what,” Legend said from where he stood alone. 

“So all the events in the timeline somehow connected to each other, creating this situation where we can just walk to another era and also people are being erased due to the paradox,” Hyrule said trying to help though he seemed equally confused as well. “I always thought the timeline is at least a little straight.”

“Apparently not,” Warriors said. “It actually seems to be all wobbly and tangled.” 

“Wibbly wobbly timey wimey,” Four snickered. 

Time cringed. “Please never say that again.” 

“And all this happened at least two days ago,” Twilight put in. “That’s where most of our memories go blank.” 

“But what could have caused it?” Wind asked. “And why did we not notice it?”

“Something very important happened,” Sky said, hands to his temple. “Something very bad.” 

“We’re missing a piece to this puzzle,” Four motioned with his hands. “If we can figure out what’s missing.” 

There was something missing. Something very important. 

Eyes shifted uncertainty as the Heroes tried to figure out what went missing. 

“Or stolen,” Legend put in. 

“Guys,” Hyrule sat up straighter. “Where is the Master Sword?”

The room’s atmosphere grew unbelievable tense as Hyrule’s words sank in. 

Time looked over to Sky. “Do you know where it is?”

But the look of dismay revealed that he didn’t know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will definitely be longer and would provide more action than just dialogue like this ch (but there would still be a lot of dialogue hope you don't mind lol)   
> and I already got majority of it written down so fingers crossed that it would be out soon and be better than this chapter


	3. All That We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes form a plan as Zelda forms her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally spent more time editing this chapter than writing it. Amazing.

Sky was panicking. 

“Maybe you misplaced it?” Hyrule said, though there was heavy doubt in his voice that matched the rest of the Links’ expression.

“I would  _ never _ .” Sky said as he paced around the kitchen. “How could I lose her? How could I forget her?”

“I can’t see you losing it,” Warriors said, partially joking. “Not when you practically sleep with it.” 

There was wheezing inhale from Sky and Twilight dragged him to the nearest chair to sit him down. 

“Okay so we have a lead now,” Wind said, trying to sound optimistic. “We just need to find out what happened to Master Sword. Doing so can fix everything or at least reveal to us how.” 

“Maybe it was destroyed,” Wild said. “But not from me this time. I don’t think something bizarre happens whenever it would break because I used it to mine rocks one too many times.” 

There was a high pitched sound of offended gasp from Sky at Wild’s words. He glared at Wild as Four reached over and slapped Wild’s arm. 

“Maybe it was stolen,” Hyrule said. “And whoever stole it cursed us to forget about it and return to our normal lives.”

“I don’t know about Time and Warriors over here,” Twilight said. “But I can assure you that time travel isn’t a normal routine of my day.” 

“How would you know?” Legend leaned back in his chair, away from the group. “Maybe it was and you forgot about it because of this whole paradox.” 

Twilight opened his mouth to argue and closed it. “Good point,” he conceded. 

“Let’s say it was stolen,” Wind spoke up. “Who could do it?”

“The Demise,” Sky whispered as the others wearily said, “Ganon.” 

Sky looked up in confusion. “Who’s Ganon?”

The eight Heroes stared at Sky with varying levels of shock and disbelief. Sky shrank away from their looks. 

“You know,” Warriors said. “The big bad reincarnation of hatred that is the bane of our existence.” 

Sky blinked at them in confusion. 

“Anyone else got a sense of deja vu just now?” Four said, looking around. “Cause I could have sworn we had this conversation before.” 

Everyone in the room looked at each other to confirm if they thought the same thing as Four. They did have this conversation before, though they weren’t quite sure about when and where they did. 

“I thought it was just me,” Wild muttered. “As it usually is.”

“We need to go find the sword,” Warriors stood up. “Everyone get ready to go.”

“Go?” Time frowned. “What do you mean?”

“We need to find Master Sword if we want to get some answers,” Warriors said. “And if Wind is right about a man falling through a hole in the timeline and disappearing, this could be a serious issue.” 

“Yes, I know that,” Time said. “But where would we go to find the Master Sword? We need a plan first.” 

“I know where we could go,” Sky stood up. “We’ll go to Zelda.” 

“Which one?” Hyrule asked. 

Sky momentarily wavered. “Mine?”

Time heard Twilight mutter, “They really should get nicknames for themselves as we did.” 

“Why Zelda?” Hyrule asked. “We all know she’s clever in her own right, all of them are. But how would they know where the Master Sword is?”

“Queen Zelda once had a prophetic dream that allowed her to warn her danger that was coming when no one else saw it coming,” Time said. “Perhaps one of them had a dream from the Goddess or whatever about the whereabouts of the Master Sword or at least what happened to it.” 

“If that’s the case then we’ll go to your Zelda and ask what’s going on,” Four suggested. “Perhaps she would have a proper idea of what we should do.” 

Time’s frown deepened as the others agreed. 

“Do you think she could give me a few spare weapons if I ask?” Wild said. “My weapons inventory is empty.” 

The others stilled at Wild’s question. 

“What do you mean empty?” Twilight asked with a frown. Wild was notorious for going through weapons quickly but he wasn’t reckless enough to walk around without at least a few broadswords or clubs in his Sheikah Slate. 

“When Wind screamed,” Wild started to explain. “I tried to summon a weapon from my Sheikah Slate only to find it empty. I thought I had at least a Guardian Spear but there wasn’t anything. I guess I remembered wrong.” 

“It was the same for me,” Time said. “I tried to go for my Biggoron Sword only to find nothing.” 

“I don’t have anything either,” Warriors said. “Not even the knife I keep with me at all times.” 

“Why would a captain walk around unarmed?” Legend asked, some bitterness in his tone. “I was under the impression that the knights are always brandishing a sword on their back.” 

Twilight remained silent but was inclined to agree as Warriors bristled. “Why would I visit someone armed when I am a guest and off duty?” 

There was a huff from Legend and Four tilted his head in confusion. Why was Legend acting so distant from them?

“Alright settle down,” Time stepped in. “Our main concern right now is how well prepared we are for whatever that will come.” 

“I have extra food in my Sheikah Slate,” Wild volunteered. “And my paraglider but that’s about it if I remember right.” 

One by one all the Links shared what they had on themselves at the moment. They all carried some rations, rupees and keepsakes from their homes. But no weapons. Not even Legend had anything that he could arm himself with when he begrudgingly told them what he had. 

“This doesn’t make sense,” Hyrule said, his head supported by his arms as he massaged his temple. “I would never walk around unarmed.” 

“None of us will,” Twilight said. “But we just crossed Hyrule to visit Lon Lon Ranch unarmed and quite unprepared if we become ambushed.” 

“So did this mysterious thief steal all our weapons with the Master Sword?” Sky asked. 

“No,” Time said. “My Biggoron Sword and other weapons are all in the cellar.” 

“And I know where I left my Four Sword,” Four agreed as well.

“I only left behind my weapons cause I thought I wouldn’t need it,” Wind said. “I don’t know why I thought that though.” 

“Here is the plan then,” Time said. “Tomorrow morning, Wild and I will go to the castle for extra weapons for him and perhaps some information. If we are lucky then we wouldn’t have to cross the world to fix whatever is happening.” 

“Knowing our luck?” Legend groaned from where he sat. “We probably would have to.” 

Time felt his heart sink at Legend’s words. He was right, if they really did have to fix everything then he would have to leave the ranch and Malon behind. He immediately wanted to take back his ideas but his sense of responsibility prevented him from doing that. 

“The rest of us will prepare as much as we can for the journey and meet back here then,” Warriors interrupted Time’s thoughts and swiftly grabbed the groups’ attention. “Pack everything you need, especially your weapons. We don’t know what we are going to be dealing with.” 

The Links all left after that with muttered goodbyes and awkward promises to meet tomorrow. Time watched them all leave, hoping that they would be able to go home safe with the same luck and safety they had when they arrived at the ranch.

“The boys know how to handle themselves,” Malon said, dragging him away from the window after they disappeared from his sight. “They are just as strong and capable as you, if not stronger.” 

“I know,” he said, leaning down to hug her. “But I can’t help but worry. How are you feeling?”

“Right as rain,” Malon said airily. 

Time could sense that she was avoiding the topic but he didn’t ask any more questions. 

“Well if you are going to leave as you all planned,” Malon pulled away. “I’ll go see if I can find your old coat. I hear the nights on the road are cold.” 

“I’ll go and bring out my armor and supplies then,” he said reluctantly as Malon left. 

Time didn’t get much sleep that night. Everything was going so well, what happened to change that?

The biggest thing that confused him was how his memories seemed off. Like scales on a snake that didn’t layer right or armor with straps that didn’t seem to go anywhere. He tried to recall one thing that could make sense but found none. 

Wild didn’t seem to have slept much either when he arrived just as the sun rose. Malon greeted him and offered him a meal before they set off to the castle. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Wild asked, looking up at Time. “Yesterday was eventful.” 

“No,” Time agreed. “There was too much to think about.” 

He heard quiet hushes and murmuring from Wild and turned to find him soothing his horse. 

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Time asked, happy to ignore his messy thoughts. “Not everyone soothes their horse like that.” 

Wild looked back to Time. “I don’t remember.” 

“Oh.” Time was a little disappointed to ride in silence but Wild continued to talk much to his relief. 

“I always thought the stable workers taught it to me,” he said. “But it turns out I always knew according to Zelda. Everyone I know says I shouldn’t soothe them regularly but I can’t help but spoil them.”

“Twilight would complain about that all the time,” Time laughed. “You said you would always spoil Epona by giving her apples when he’s not looking.”

“She’s a good horse,” Wild huffed. “She deserves the apples.” 

They continued to talk about horses and apples until they arrived at the castle grounds. 

“Can we really just march in and demand to see the queen?” Wild asked a little nervously. “I thought there would be procedures.” 

“We don’t really have the time for procedures,” Time shrugged as he continued his way to the castle. “Besides, Zelda always said she didn’t mind.” 

Wild still frowned reluctantly but followed him anyway. 

They were greeted by some guards who escorted them to the garden without a question when Time introduced himself. 

He heard laughter before he saw the gardens. The smell of roses reached him and he welcomed it. He personally thought that the castle was an unnecessary and a gaudy show for power but he had the soft spot for the gardens that Zelda spent her time in. He could practically feel his stress melt away as the scent of the flowers welcomed him. There was a shaky exhale from Wild as they entered. 

Laughter still rang as Time and Wild approached the queen tiptoeing around a bush with red roses. 

“Your Highness,” Time started only to be silenced by her when she held her finger to her lips. A mischievous smile was on her face as she turned back to the bush and started to sneak around it. 

A child’s muffled laughter sounded as Zelda reached her arms. She lifted the giggling child in her arms and spun him around. The child whooped and continued to giggle even after Zelda set him down. 

“Again,” the child reached his arms for Zelda, and Time’s heart melted. “Again.”

“Later,” Zelda gently told the child as she gently nudged him away. “Go find your father. He’s tons better than me in hide and seek.” 

The child jumped up in excitement before running off to find his father. Zelda watched him go with a soft smile in her face before turning back to Time and Wild. 

“I suppose you aren’t here for a simple hello and a cup of tea,” she said wryly but welcomingly. 

“Afraid not, Your Highness,” Time said. “We need your help.” 

Zelda’s smile slipped a little. “Shame. We can use more friendly hellos from you.” 

“Next time, I’ll bring Malon over for tea then,” Time said. “It’s been a while since you two talked after all.” 

“That’s true,” Zelda said, her smile returning a little. “We have much to catch up on, Malon and I. And who’s this?” 

Wild’s back stiffened as the queen’s attention shifted to him. “Hero of the Wild, Your Highness,” he bowed the way he has been trained as a knight. “It’s an honor to meet you.” 

“No need for formalities, Hero,” Zelda waved to him. “Friend of Link’s is a friend of mine. Now I know you said you aren’t here for a cup of tea but I’ll go ring for some. Meanwhile, please make yourself comfortable.” 

Wild and Time found themselves sitting in the garden’s gazebo set in the garden with a cup of tea in their hands, not five minutes later. 

“I see you added new flowers for your garden,” Time nodded towards the violet flowers next to them. “Looks lovely.” 

“The gardeners insisted on this addition,” Zelda said. “After seeing the drawings, there was I couldn’t turn the idea down. But enough about the garden, how could I help you?” 

“My friends and I have noticed that the Master Sword went missing from us,” Time explained. “We have also noticed some concerning oddities around Hyrule. The most concerning is the fact that people are disappearing without a trace.” 

The last of Zelda’s smiles finally slipped from her face. “I have had some concerning dreams. I hoped those were just nightmares.” 

Time explained everything to her with Wild occasionally adding on. A smile returned to Zelda’s face when they finished. This one, however, was wry and bitter instead of the lighthearted one she had moments before with the child. 

“I know some of the things that are happening because of my dreams warning me,” she said, setting her teacup down gracefully. “The holes you mentioned are actually rifts that have been created by time tearing itself apart in an effort to fix itself. Falling through it can mean you will be erased from existence, but not forever.” “

“What determines where the rifts can open up?” Wild asked. “Is there a pattern or is it random?”

“It’s not random. Whatever the timeline can see as a flaw will be destroyed by the rifts. I am not sure what counts as a flaw though.” 

“But can we fix it?” Time interrupted Zelda. “There must be a way.” 

“This can be fixed if you go to the place where everything started first. The beginning of an era.”

“Sky’s time,” Time said. “But what’s there?”

“Information you will need,” Zelda answered. “I don’t know what it is. But perhaps my ancestor at that time. She should be the one who’s most familiar with the sacred blade. ” 

“Huh,” Wild said. “So Sky was right when he suggested we should go to his Zelda.” 

“Thank you for the information,” Time said. “But we need a favor as well.” 

“Oh?”

“I need some weapons you see,” Wild piped up, a little bashfully. “I can’t guarantee that I would return them all in good shape though.” 

Zelda gave him an amused look before taking them to the armory. “Take what you need.” 

Time stood by Zelda as Wild took short experimental swings of the broadswords. 

“He has your nose,” Zelda commented. “Have you ever noticed that?”

Time continued to watch Wild as he continued to swing the sword, only to nearly knock down the spears lined up next to him. “I have been told that before.” 

“Do the rest of the Heroes look so similar to you too?” 

“Some of them do,” Times said thinking of Twilight. “But the others? Not so much.”

Zelda tilted her head contemplatively. “Interesting.” 

“I have another favor to ask as well,” Time lowered his voice so Wild wouldn’t hear. “It’s about Malon. She has been acting a little odd as of late. I would stay with her at the ranch but I don’t think that’s possible now.” 

“Do you want me to send her a guard while you’re gone?” 

Time considered it. “That would be nice but I don’t think she would appreciate being followed around by a knight or a Sheikah.” 

“A handmaiden then?”

“That could work,” Time said. “But all I really need you to do is keep an eye on her.”

Zelda frowned at him. “I am not refusing your favor. But I am sure that Malon can take care of herself.” 

“I know,” he said. “But the way she's acting has me worried. What if she’s sick?”

“Why would she keep that from you if she was?”

Time sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe she’s keeping that from me because she’s worried that I would insist on staying. I want to stay but I also have concerns about them.” His eyes unwillingly drifted towards Wild. 

“I understand,” Zelda stopped him before he could continue. “You have responsibility for them and as your duty as a Hero.” 

“That’s not exactly it,” Time frowned. “Not everything I do is because of my duty as a Hero. Just like the way you don’t do everything just because you’re the queen.”

Zelda looked up at him furrowed eyebrows, genuine confusion painted on her face. “I am nothing more than a Queen. Everything I ever did and will do is for my kingdom.”

“Is that all that you see yourself as?”

“What else is there?”

Time looked down to her, incredulous. “You know, you’ve been a terrible influence on me.” 

Zelda’s eyebrows raised up in surprise but she showed no other physical signs from Time’s words. 

“You nearly led me to believe what you have been taught. But I’m more than what the deities and you made of me. I am not just a pawn for destiny or a hero.” 

“Well,” Zelda said with a neutral tone. “I can’t afford the luxury of acting for myself. We lead two very different lives, Link.” 

Time pursed his lips. “Then don’t act for yourself. Act for someone else and not because you are the Queen.” 

Zelda’s still furrowed eyebrows revealed that she still didn’t understand. But Time kept his silence. She managed to forge an identity that didn’t rely on her bloodline and throne, he was confident that she could do it again. Even if she forgot. 

Wild left the armory with a satisfied smile and thanked Zelda who simply gave him a smile and a nod. After making sure everything was in order Time and Wild were back on their horses going down the road. 

“Have you noticed anything odd beside the ones you said yesterday?” Time asked. 

“You know how I am,” Wild said, not looking away from the roads. “I have a garbage memory. I never would have realized what was wrong until you guys pointed it out.” 

“I am sure you would have realized it sooner or later,” Time said. 

“Doubt it,” Wild huffed. “I always forget everything. It never bothered me until now because I always thought it didn’t matter or it will come back eventually. But I’m starting to doubt if I can truly remember anything without forgetting about it.” 

Wild seemed to be too distracted with his own thoughts to continue the conversation. The rest of the ride to the ranch was uneventful. 

Twilight was the one who greeted them at the ranch. “Did the Queen say anything?” 

“We need to go to Sky's era,” Time said. “The Zelda there has information we need.” 

“Zelda knows something?” Sky asked, a plain broadsword strapped to his back. “I asked her about everything yesterday but she had no clue what I was talking about.” 

“Maybe she knows now?” Wind suggested. 

“Maybe,” Sky said though there was doubt in his voice. 

Malon arrived to collect the horses. Everyone in the group had agreed that they would be better off traveling on foot instead of a horse in case there were rough terrains and cliffs that needed scaling. 

“I’ve packed some food for you all,” Malon said, handing each of the boys some wrapped meals that can be eaten on the go. “And if you need anything don’t hesitate to come back here. I'll have the porch lamp on for you all.” 

The Heroes all thanked Malon and said their goodbyes before they left Time and Malon alone. He looked to her, waiting for her to say something. Or perhaps, ask him to stay. 

“Go,” she said instead. “They need you.” 

“And you?”

“I will be fine,” she smiled. He still loved that smile. “Don’t worry.” 

He gave her one last hug before turning to the Links. 

“Don’t worry,” Warriors smiled at the ragtag group of heroes, charismatic as ever. “We will all be able to return home once this is over.” 

And Time dared to hope. 

* * *

Zelda’s eyes flew open even before the clock beside her chimed twice. Her nightmares still swam around in her mind. She had to leave now.

She removed her covers and reached for the light armor she stashed away. It took only a few minutes for her to strap it on and braid her hair away from her face as she has been taught. She wrapped the scarf around her face, making sure her lower face was covered. Her fingers ran over the blades she hid away in her sleeves, pockets and the ones strapped on her thighs. She muttered a prayer at every stroke of the blade. 

When she was satisfied, she pulled out the letters and notes she wrote earlier in the day before Link arrived. She left it half of it on her bedsheets and the other half on her office desk. 

She opened her chamber door a crack to scan the halls and found no one. She slowly exited her room and shut the door behind her. The hallways were quiet but that didn’t stop her from hiding in the shadows at every few steps or so. 

“And where are you going?” a voice hissed before she reached her exit. 

She jumped away from the door, one hand on her blade, and scanned the room to see who spoke. To her little surprise, she found no one but she could feel eyes watching her. 

“How did you know I was here?” she asked. She had been so careful. 

There was a scoff. “With all the noise you’re making, it’s amazing you didn’t raise the dead.” 

Zelda felt some indignant anger flare through her but refused to take the bait. “I have matters to take care of. I will be back soon.” 

“You’ll abandon your duties as a queen?” another voice said. Zelda felt panic shoot through her and ignored it. The Sheikah won’t harm her if they could help it. Besides she wasn’t doing anything wrong. 

“I am the Queen and I get to decide what counts and doesn’t count as my duty,” she snapped at the hidden Sheikah. She had no reason to be scared of them. “Leave me to my own doing and do not speak of this to anyone. That is an order.” 

There was silence. Not the deadly one that Sheikah carried on themselves. This one was patient and ready. 

“And the Crown Prince?” One asked, tone filled with respect now.

“Protect him with your life.” 

There was an empty silence and Zelda knew she was alone once more. She reached the stables and took the fastest horse there. No one else had bothered her and she could safely assume that she wasn’t being watched. She rode as quickly and quietly as she could to the ranch. 

The porch lamp greeted her at the ranch home but Zelda ignored it and continued to ride her horse to the fields. She dismounted her horse and removed its saddlebag, stashing it away in some hay laying around. 

A quick scan through the area showed there was no one around. She ran to the ranch house and flexed her fingers and toes to prepare herself for quick climbing. It was surprisingly easy to find grips on the building as she scaled the wall. She rolled into the open window and found an empty bed. 

She stared at it in confusion before she realized that Malon wasn’t sleeping. But before she could leave the room to search for her, she felt a wooden pole hit her head. 

Zelda yelped and tried to get away as a voice screamed, “Away with you! Get out!” 

“Wait!” Zelda yelped, removing her scarf from her face as Malon continued to hit her repeatedly, “Malon, it’s me!”

Malon stopped hitting her as Zelda held her hands up. “Your Highness?!”

“Hello,” Zelda weakly waved towards her. “I’ve come to get you out of here.” 

“What are you doing?” Malon gaped at her. “Link told me someone will come from the castle but I wasn’t expecting you to climb through my window. And this late at night-” 

“I know, I know,” Zelda interrupted her. “But it’s not safe to send guard midday and Link asked me to watch over you before he left.” 

Malon quietly sighed. “I told him he doesn’t need to worry.” 

“We need to get you out of here,” Zelda said, looking out the window. “I had a dream. You’re not safe here.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The rifts are opening faster now that the heroes have left,” Zelda explained. “And I don’t want you falling into one. Pack what you need.” 

Malon didn’t ask any more questions as she reached for the knapsack beside her. “This is all I need.” 

Zelda raised her eyebrows at Malon’s already prepared bag but didn’t bother to ask. Malon threw on a dark cloak and guided Zelda to the back door.

They left ranch house quietly as they could from Zelda’s insistence.“I feel like we are being watched,” she tried to explain. “We need to leave as quietly as we can, in case I am right.” 

“Should we take the horses?” Malon whispered. “If we want to reach Castle Town before sunrise we will need them.” 

Zelda opened her mouth to reply but stopped as the light flashed in her mind. A hiss of pain escaped her as she held her head. 

“Zelda?” Malon put a hand on her back. “What’s wrong?” 

Pain crashed through Zelda and she bit her tongue to keep herself from crying out. She opened her eyes and saw the ranch being swallowed by the rifts.

The worst part was the noise that the rifts made when they were being torn open all around her. She couldn’t figure out if the loud noise sounded more like metal being bent forcefully or nails on a chalkboard. 

“Zelda!” Malon roughly shook her shoulders, forcing her back to the quiet night. “What is happening?”

Zelda forcefully blinked to clear her eyesight. She didn’t say anything as she gripped Malon’s hand and started to run, stealth be damned. Their current safety was more important right now.

There was a surprised yelp from Malon as Zelda practically dragged her away. 

“What about the horses?” Malon shouted to Zelda after she was able to match her pace. “Won’t we need them?”

“No time,” Zelda shouted back as she continued to run, keeping a strong grip on Malon’s hand. “A rift is opening soon.”

“How-” Malon tried to ask only to be interrupted by the terrible noise Zelda heard in her vision. The ground started to shake as blinding light bloomed behind them. Zelda didn’t bother to look back as she continued to run. 

She heard a surprised gasp from behind Malon and felt her stumble in her steps. 

“Come on,” she tugged on her hand harder. “Keep running!”

Malon quickly returned to the set pace and started to run beside her. The sign welcoming visitors to the ranch came within Zelda’s sights and she picked up her pace. 

The noise grew louder as they approached the sign. Zelda grit her teeth and pulled Malon in front of her. A surprised sound came from Malon at the sudden move and she stumbled on her feet yet again. Zelda roughly shoved her past the sign and lost her balance as the rift opened beneath her feet. 

Zelda threw her arms out for balance but found it futile as she found herself plummeting down. She instinctively reached for a hold as her heart lurched in fear and adrenaline. There was a sharp pain in her wrist as she managed to grab a loose rock. 

The noise was worse from where she was hanging. She attempted to find a foothold to climb out but only slipped further in. It could have been the fear that took over her body or morbid curiosity, but she foolishly looked down to see the rift to see what it really looked like. Her eyes immediately started to tear up from the light that nearly burned her retinas. She had expected the void of nonexistence to be complete darkness instead of harsh blinding light. 

She tore her eyes away only to find her eyesight blurred from tears and the light she gazed into. With grit teeth, she blindly reached for another hold. She felt a strong grip on her hand and desperately clung to it roughly pulled up to safety. Her hand soon reached the soft grass as Malon continued to pull her up. 

“Thank you,” Zelda gasped out as she let herself fall to the ground beside Malon. Her eyesight slowly cleared and the noises of the rift had stopped. 

Malon remained quiet from where she sat as Zelda sat up to look at the ranch. Or where the ranch was. Nothing remained but an empty field. There were no ruins or signs of destruction. Not even the post announcing the ranch was left behind. 

She looked over to find Malon with her lips set in a thin line, eyes glistening from tears. 

“I am so sorry,” Zelda said quietly, feeling as if she was intruding on something private. 

Malon shook her head and rubbed her eyes before looking at her. “Don’t be. You saved me.” 

Guilt still pricked at Zelda’s heart. There was no way to save the ranch, Zelda knew that. But if she was faster then maybe Malon could have been spared from the sight of her home disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Malon and Zelda will off having their own journey as the Heroes go do their own thing. I originally didn't have this big of plans for Malon and Zelda but from the way I outlined the ending, I felt that it was appropriate for them to have more scenes in this work for the future chapters.


	4. What You Will Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Malon head to the castle for safety as Wild wonders about his Sheikah Slate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter done way before the previous chapter but I never got around to revising it until like yesterday  
> also, mild disclaimer, idk how Wild's paraglider works

Zelda’s feet ached as she walked on the dirt path with Malon close behind her. She hadn’t been expecting the distance to be so long on foot. 

A thought came to her too late as she looked back to her travelling companion. If she was tired then Malon was most likely having a hard time as well, especially if Link was right about her being ill. 

“Would you like to take a short break?” she asked. “We still have ways to go until we get to Castle Town.” 

Malon nodded eagerly as she headed to the nearest shade. 

“What’s the plan?” Malon asked as she drank from her waterskin. 

“Plan is I get you to the castle and assign some guards to protect you,” Zelda answered. “I wouldn’t be surprised if whoever is causing these rifts is targeting you specifically.” 

Malon thought for a while before asking. “Link told me that whatever falls through the rifts is immediately forgotten. But I still remember my ranch.”

“Could be because the timeline is having a hard time keeping up deleting memories and random objects and people,” Zelda theorized. “Swallowing a large land like your ranch could make things difficult for us to fully forget. But if it's an insignificant item or someone we never really got to know well, forgetting it would be easier.” 

Malon hummed in understanding but Zelda could sense that she still had some questions. 

“I was going to send some guards to you,” Zelda said before Malon could ask. “But I didn’t trust that they would be quiet enough to properly get you to the castle since you might be targeted. And I have other plans for the Sheikahs.” 

“You mean protecting your son?” Malon asked with no accusation in her voice. 

“It might be selfish of me,” Zelda admitted. “But I put my best guards to protecting him.” 

“That’s not selfish of you. Any good mother would do the same.” 

Zelda pursed her lips and stood up. “We need to get going.” 

“Since we are alone, I have been meaning to ask about your husband,” Malon said as she stood up as well. “But I don’t want to come off as rude or disrespectful.”

“It’s fine,” Zelda shrugged knowing what was coming. “You can ask.” 

“Are you two close?”

“Not really. I only married him because his family was in good standing that could bring some value to the country. He knows that and doesn’t care. But we do get along well especially because of our son now.” 

“Is there a reason you didn’t give him the title of the king then?” 

“It’s my throne,” Zelda answered, a little defensively. “I am the one who will be ruling the country, not him.” 

Malon nodded in understanding and she was relieved. It wasn’t often that people understood why Zelda insisted on having her husband be called the Prince Consort. Her counsel tried to argue with her after the wedding ceremony and her in-laws had the look of disappointment hidden behind their smiles. Her husband, meanwhile, only shrugged and said he didn’t care since he has no ambitions to rule the country even if he was capable. 

“While I am sorry you didn’t marry out of love,” Malon said. “I am glad you are on good terms with him.” 

Zelda was glad for that as well. She didn’t care that he would never love her and he was relieved when she showed no romantic interest in him. 

“What about your son then?” Malon asked, her tone lighter. “He just turned six years old didn’t he?”

Zelda’s heart swelled with pride. “He loves playing in the gardens. Always hides behind the bush with red flowers.”

She had given him every toy and book that she thought he might like. But he always loved the ones with red color the most. “I think he would like you very much.” 

Malon smiled at Zelda’s words and didn’t ask any more questions. 

Zelda saw the familiar gates to the town and sighed in relief. Soon they will both be safe. 

“We’re almost there,” she said to Malon. “I’ll ring for some tea first thing when we enter the castle.” 

But as they approached the gates, another headache shot through Zelda’s head. She wondered if there were any other ways to warn her of the rifts instead of a migraine. 

She reached for Malon, who immediately let her lean on her. 

“Another one?” Malon asked, dread leaking to her words. Zelda gave a weak nod as she attempted to see where a rift would open. She hoped that it would only swallow a cart of hay or some stray cuccoo. 

The static noise started as the glowing cracks started to break through the ground. Zelda frowned in concern as Malon gasped behind her. The rift tore open and Zelda nearly screamed as the entire town started to sink into the rift with the castle. 

She felt Malon pull her back before she even realized she was running to the town, trying to get to the castle. 

“My child,” words tumbled out of Zelda as she watched the castle sink to oblivion, trying to pull away from Malon’s grasp. “He’s in there. I left him there.” 

Malon said nothing as she pulled Zelda back to her. 

Zelda continued to watch the scene numbly as Malon held her in a firm hug. There was a flash of blinding light that forced Zelda to shut her eyes on instinct. When she opened her eyes, there was nothing but an empty field stretching for miles with no one in sight. 

* * *

Wild swiped through the photo album again. Foreign sceneries greeted him with every swipe. Each moment, frozen in time for Wild to come back and reminisce again. That is if he could remember. 

He scowled at the photo of the little clearing in the forest, the setting sun giving the scenery a golden glow. There was a tree stump that was perfect for resting. In fact, it looked like one of those areas that a traveler would rest for a short while. But there were thousands of those kinds of locations. Perhaps he should stop taking so many pictures. 

“I don’t get it,” Sky was muttering. “It only took me an hour to get from my home to the ranch. But we have been traveling for days.” 

“Just blame it on time travel,” Warriors shrugged. “But we’re lucky we haven’t been ambushed so far.” 

The words “so far” rang in the air as Wild looked back to his Slate. 

“With the way you are looking at you Sheikah Slate,” Twilight said, interrupting Wild’s thoughts. “I nearly thought you finally started to agree with me about what I think of that thing.” 

“I could never,” Wild said as he attached the Slate back. “Besides, this thing keeps all our food.” 

Twilight sighed. “I guess it has some uses then. Though I am still very suspicious of it.” 

“I guess you don’t have a taste then,” Wild said airily. “I am going to talk to our Smith who actually understands how amazing and fascinating my Sheikah Slate is.” 

Twilight rolled his eyes. “Well, I suggest you watch where you’re going instead of glaring at your Slate.” 

Wild stuck his tongue out at Twilight who returned the gesture. 

They weren’t truly mad at each other and will hold no spite from this silly argument. Besides, having different topics to debate with Twilight was fun. 

Wild picked up his walking pace to stand beside Four. “Since we are most likely dropping by your place before Sky’s, would you mind if I used your kitchen?”

Four only let out a nonsensical hum at Wild before glancing back. 

“I have also been meaning to ask,” Wild tried again. “Would you like something specific?”

“Sure,” Four said in a manner that showed he wasn’t listening at all. 

“Hey, Smith,” Wild nudged his arm gently. 

Four’s eyes snapped up to Wild in surprise. “Did you say something?”

Wild frowned. “What has made you so distracted?”

Four glanced back carefully and leaned to Wild a little. 

“Has the Veteran been acting a little odd recently?” Four whispered. “I have been thinking of ways to ask about it but I don’t know how to begin. 

Wild looked back to find Legend walking some distance behind the group, eyes stubbornly set on the ground. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Wild said. “Perhaps he’s just really stressed about what’s going on. Not that I blame him.” 

“Are you sure?” Four asked in a mildly concerned tone. “I don’t really take you as the listening type.” 

“I am a good listener,” Wild protested. “After I talk to Legend, he’ll be back to his sarcastic and snarky self that keeps us on our toes.” 

He saw Four open his mouth to protest but he had already slowed his pace so he could comfortably stand beside Legend. 

“So,” he started only to be interrupted by Legend. 

“No.” 

“I didn’t say anything.” 

“I know you want to use my bow,” Legend huffed. “And the answer is no because you break everything you touch.” 

“I wasn’t going to ask that and I don’t break everything I touch,” Wild protested. “I can actually keep some stuff in shape. Like my Sheikah Slate.” 

“Maybe if you treated it roughly as you do to your weapons,” Legend said, with a small smile of amusement, “it would have shattered by now.” 

Wild ignored that comment and brought out his paraglider. “And this. It’s still in the same condition as when I first got it.” 

Legend took the paraglider from him and inspected it with an impressed expression. “Well, I’ll be. Perhaps I was wrong about you, Cook.” 

“I am full of surprises.” 

“So how do you use this?”

Wild went to explain how to open the paraglider midair in detail as Legend listened, interrupting only with a few questions. He saw Four looking back at them and gave him a nod to show everything was alright. Four only waved back at them though there was some relief on his face. 

“So you just pull here,” Legend said, pulling the wooden rig. “And it will close itself.” 

“Don’t do it while you are too high up in the air though,” Wild smiled at the memories of plummeting down to the ground. “Unless you’re looking for ways to descend faster.” 

“I don’t think I would be doing that anytime soon,” Legend said, though his eyes showed that he was considering it. 

“You should start from the lower ground anyway,” Wild looked up to find themselves in a small clearing. “It will give you some . . .” Words faded from Wild as he scanned the area. 

He felt Legend shaking his arm but couldn’t respond as he continued to stare at the clearing. His hand instinctively reached for his Sheikah Slate and he pulled up the picture he was scowling at earlier in the day. 

“Wild?” Legend called him. 

_“Hey, Wild,”_ _Legend waved his hand in front of Wild’s face. “Is dinner ready yet?”_

_ Wild’s eyes focused on Legend smiling down at him. “I’d say leave it a few more minutes to simmer.”  _

_ “Shame,” the Veteran sighed. “I am starving and tired.”  _

_ “We’ll get a chance to rest soon,” Time promised from where he sat on the tree stump. “We are not too far from the ranch.”  _

_ “We’ll get to sleep on a bed soon,” Wind cheered. “As fluffy as Wolfie is, I am tired of sleeping on him.”  _

_ Wild shot Twilight an amused glance as the older hero huffed. “I’ll be patrolling if you need me,” he announced to no one in particular before disappearing.  _

_ Time worriedly glanced at the direction Twilight disappeared in before dropping his gaze. And Wild felt the same concern for Twilight.  _

_ They have all been traveling with little rest from the constant ambushes from the corrupted monsters. Warriors proposed to find a safe place to rest first thing when they arrive at a new Hyrule and everyone readily agreed. The Deities seemed to have heard their hopes when they landed in Time’s Hyrule. Wild smiled at the memory of how Time’s shoulders basically sagged in relief.  _

_ He leaned back against the fallen log he was resting on and closed his eyes, intending to rest until dinner was ready.  _

_ Then there was silence. Leaves stopped rustling from the wind. The sound of popping from the campfire disappeared.  _

_ Wild momentarily thought he had managed to drift off to sleep until he realized that he was still conscious. His eyes flew open and he noticed his fellow Heroes scanning their surroundings warily as they slowly reached for their weapons.  _

_ He heard the sound of a string being released and saw a flash of an arrow fly in front of his face. He barely managed to turn his head to see the arrow land on Sky’s shoulder. _

_ Everyone in the camp sprung up to action as monsters started to flood the camp. Wild saw Hyrule jump in front of Sky, shield ready in hand, and take a defensive position. He tore his eyes away from his brothers and focused on getting to the high ground.  _

_ With so many ambushes happening recently, they all developed a plan to fight back. Wild, who has been deemed the best archer by the group, was to claim the high ground and cover for them.  _

_ He ran to the nearest tree with the sturdiest tree branches. A moblin jumped in front of him with a growl and swung its club in his face. Wild didn’t spare it a moment as he summoned a sickle from his Sheikah Slate and easily dodged its clumsy swing. The world around him blurred and muffled as he started to hit it with blow after blow with his sickle. The world came back to focus as the moblin fell back from the flurry of hits and Wild let it escape. He had other priorities.  _

_ He jumped up to grab the nearest tree branch and climbed as quickly as he could. After making sure he was safely covered in the leaves and had a proper balance, he pulled out his bow and arrow.  _

_ Hyrule was successfully defending Sky, who was tending to his own wound with a grimace. He decided to focus on covering them the most until Sky was fit enough to defend himself.  _

_ He headshot a lizalfo creeping upon them, only to see it continue its way to his brothers. A sigh of frustration escaped Wild as he fired his arrows repeatedly until it fell.  _

_ “Where is that Ranch Hand?” Wild heard Warriors shout. “Is he here?” _

_ Panic shot through Wild as he scanned the clearing and realized not even Wolfie was around mauling the monsters like he usually did. He was so distracted about finding Twilight he didn’t notice leaves behind him rustling. He looked back too late and found vicious red eyes staring at him.  _

_Air left his lungs as he was shoved off the tree with a rough inhuman force. There was a quiet_ snap _from his wrist_ _as he collided with the ground and softly hissed in pain. He blinked to reorient himself and found the red eyes gazing down at him. Wild never met the one with the red eyes before but it wasn’t too hard to connect the dots. The stories have been pretty graphic after all. Never mind the fact that he has the same tunic and cap as him._

_ The Dark immediately dropped to him with a sword in his hand. Wild managed to roll away out of instinct, wooden shield ready in one hand and a broadsword in the other. He fought the urge to dive at Dark, knowing he can’t handle him alone especially with an injured wrist. But a brief scan around the clearing showed that the rest of the Heroes were busy enough with their own foes. He’s on his own.  _

_ Dark swung at him with inhuman strength and Wild barely managed to intercept it with his shield. He felt his injured wrist ache despite the fact the shield took most of the blow. Wild grit his teeth and focused on his adversary pulling his sword away and readying another swing.  _

_ There was a sharp sound of the sword clashing with his shield and Wild threw his arm out attempting to parry the hit. He grunted as he managed to shove Dark back and momentarily stun him.  _

_ His adversary stepped away from Wild with a disoriented expression but still managed to block Wild’s attempted attack.  _

_ “You know,” The Dark tutted to him as if Wild was nothing but an annoying gnat. “You’re quite fortunate that you forget everything.”  _

_ Confusion came to Wild, but he refused to answer as he drew back closer to his fellow Heroes.  _

_ “It’s going to be such a pain to get rid of you,” Dark continued. “If you don’t remember who you are, how will you fall into the rifts?” _

_ Curiosity overrode his need for caution. “What --?” Wild started only to see Dark diving toward him. He raised his shield in defense but found that to be futile as he was tackled to the ground again from the strong force.  _

_ His already injured wrist flared in pain at the sudden movement. His head throbbed in pain and he briefly wondered if he got a concussion.  _

_ When his eyesight focused, he saw a blur of silver lashing towards him. He resisted the urge to shut his eyes as he tried to find ways to escape or defend himself. He found none.  _

_ Just as he was about to accept it, there was a blur of dark grey, and Dark was knocked away from Wild.  _

_ “Are you okay?” Twilight looked down at him, panting. “Need a potion? A fairy?” _

_ “I’m fine,” Wild shrugged him off as he stood up. “Where have you been?” _

_ “I got held back,” Twilight said, his eyes scanning Wild for injuries. “Tried to get here as soon as I could.”  _

_ Wild frowned. “Are  _ you  _ okay? Do you need a potion?” _

_ “I’m fine,” Twilight said hastily before looking away from Wild. “Where did he go?” _

_ Wild looked back to where the Dark was knocked back and found only shadows. He looked back to the camp to find the number of monsters already thinning down despite the lack of backup he was supposed to provide.  _

_ Hyrule had moved away from Sky to fight alongside the others. He saw Sky managing to fend for himself as the Master Sword sang with each swing. His face occasionally winced in pain but he seemed to be able to handle himself well enough. Wild also saw the red eyes creeping towards Sky.  _

_ “Sky!” Wild screamed trying to warn the Hero. Sky looked towards Wild, eyes wide with confusion and concern.  _

_ A pit came to Wild’s stomach as Dark ambushed Sky, knocking the Master Sword out of his hand. Normally, Sky would have been able to dodge such underhanded moves. But with the injury dragging him down and Wild’s warning shout acting as nothing more than a distraction he had no chance.  _

_ Wild ran to his fallen brother with Twilight close behind him. The Dark leaned down and picked the Master Sword from the ground with a victorious grin.  _

_ “That was easier than I thought it would be,” he said as Wild and Twilight came between him and Sky.  _

_ “Drop it,” Twilight practically snarled at the Dark.  _

_ “Why?” Dark raised his eyebrow. “It’s my birthright too.”  _

_ “As if,” Wild said, trying to stay calm. He didn’t have as much love for the Master Sword like Twilight or Sky, but seeing Dark holding it sent waves of disgust and indignancy to him. “Besides, you won’t be able to raise it against us. Unless you are desperate to have your hands burned off.”  _

_ Dark gave both Twilight and Wild an appraising look. “I don’t plan to use it like that if that’s what you mean. I have bigger plans.”  _

_ He started to step back into the shadows as Twilight and Wild both started to attack. Dark only smirked at them as he disappeared. Wild sent Twilight a questioning glance only to find him with the same perplexed expression. Before he could ask, however, he heard a soft groan from Sky.  _

_ “What happened?” Sky asked, his words slurring a little.  _

_ Twilight was immediately at Sky’s side as Wild fumbled for an elixir. “You were knocked out.” _

_ “Oh,” Sky said, his eyes looking a little unfocused. “How long?” _

_ “Just a few minutes,” Twilight said, helping Sky drink from the bottle. “The others should be fine. You’re the one who had the worst beat down.”  _

_ Sky’s eyes grew clear as he emptied the bottle. “I think I was attacked?”  _

_ “You were snuck up on,” Twilight explained. “But we’re all safe now.”  _

_ “Fi!” Sky shouted as he sat up straighter. “I dropped her.” _

_ Wild bit his lips as Twilight nervously glanced at the other Heroes approaching them.  _

_ “Sky,” Twilight said slowly with a solemn tone. “I am so sorry.”  _

_ Comprehension dawned on Sky’s face at Twilight’s words and his eyes started to blur with tears.  _

_ “It’s my fault,” Wild said, trying to steel himself. “I distracted you and let the Dark get away with the sword. I am so sorry.”  _

_ Instinct screamed at him to cover his face under the hood of his cape for another bout of Sky’s furious shouting. But he ignored that in favor of slow breathing as he prepared himself.  _

_ “What’s your fault?” Zelda looked up from her book with a frown. “Did you hurt yourself again?” _

_ Wild looked up to find himself standing in his house in Hateno. Sunlight filtered through the windows as birds sang outside. He looked down at his wrist and twisted it one direction and the other. There was no pain.  _

_ “I,” Wild tried only to realize he didn’t know what he was saying. “I am not sure.” _

_ “Don’t worry about it,” Zelda stood up from where she was sitting, “If you are going out, could you go get some more milk from the market? I saw this great recipe in this book and I want to try it out.”  _

_ A smile came to Wild’s lips. “Of course.”  _

_ Everything was perfect. _

_ He opened the front door and was greeted with the sight of an empty field instead of a small town.  _

_ “Zelda?” Wild looked back inside his home to find her gone. “Zelda?!” _

_ Silence greeted him as he slowly scanned his house. She really was gone.  _

_ He looked back outside to the empty fields and found a lone figure standing there. Wild was sure there was no one standing there just moments before. _

_ “Excuse me!” Wild called to them. They showed no signs of hearing them. “Excuse me,” he tried again, walking towards them. “Do you know where the people went...?” _

_ Words disappeared as he realized how familiar they looked. “Have we met before?” he asked, uneasy.  _

_ “No,” the mysterious person replied, their voice sounding so familiar. “But you knew me.”  _

_ Wild’s heart dropped as they turned around to face him. They had the blue Champion’s tunic on, uncovered, and displayed proudly. Their face was free of any scars and their shoulder-length hair tied back. The Master Sword was missing from their back but they carried themself like a regal knight chosen by the Goddess herself.  _

_ Wild tried to control his breathing as he stared at the person standing in front of him, “Link?”  _

_ Link stared impassively at Wild. “Yes.”  _

_ “But you died,” Wild stuttered and quickly grimaced at his hypocrisy. “I --”  _

_ “We both died, Wild,” Link said with an aloof tone. “One hundred years ago, we were both struck down by the Calamity to protect the Princess. Do you remember?” _

_ Wild stared incomprehensibly at Link. “I thought I was having a memory just now.”  _

_ “You were,” Link said. “But I cut it off before it became too much. You can’t remember everything just yet.”  _

_ “What?” _

_ “You need to warn them, Wild.” _

_ “Warn them what? I don’t even know what’s going on.” _

_ “Warn them about the Dark and what he told you.”  _

_ “I don’t understand,” Wild snapped. “Who are you? I don’t remember who you are.”  _

_ “No, you do remember me. You just haven’t realized what I am and you shouldn’t just yet.”  _

_ “Will I ever realize?” _

_ “You will. After you warn them.”  _

_ Wild felt his heart thrum in fear as he thought about the memory. “It was my fault. The Dark stole the sword because of me. I failed them.”  _

_ He attempted to blink his tears away only to feel it flood down his face. Shame crept through his heart as he rubbed his eyes.  _

_ “Wild,” Link reached for Wild’s hand and held them firmly. “Think deeper than that. What did you really see in that memory?” _

_ “I saw that we were ambushed,” Wild recalled the memory again, closing his eyes to concentrate. “I am guessing at least a week ago. Around the time where my memory started to act weird.”  _

_ “And?”  _

_ Wild ran the memory through his head again. And again.  _

_ His eyes snapped open at what Dark told him. “Oh.” He felt foolish for not realizing it sooner.  _

_ “Don’t be,” Link said. “You were too caught up in fear. Fear of admitting your failure and the fear of facing your fellow heroes. But you need to tell them now. Go tell them everything you remembered.”  _

_ Wild felt Link let go of his hands. “But I still don’t know who you are.” _

_ Link gave him a sad smile. First real expression Wild saw him make. “I am a part of you,” Link explained. “The part that the Calamity has desecrated and the part that the Shrine tried to reject. But I remained a part of you anyway. A little piece of your past. And very soon, your cause of downfall.”  _

_ “But --” _

_ “Go.”  _

Wild gasped for air as if he had just been swimming for miles with little stamina. He felt something warm leaning against his arm as he slowly exhaled.

“Wild?” Twilight moved away from him. “Are you okay? You weren’t responding to us.” 

He looked up to find the Links all looking at him with concern. 

“I had a memory,” Wild said, his voice hoarse. “I know what happened here.” 

He heard a sharp inhale of surprise from the eight people looking at him with expectation now. 

“Can you tell us?” Sky asked, eagerly. “Do you know what happened to Fi?”

Wild’s heart lurched at Sky’s hopeful expression along with everyone else’s. They are all going to be furious at him when he tells them the truth. They will know he failed them. He wasn’t a brave Hero like them. All he can do is screw everything up. 

It was the Calamity all over again, he realized with a holt. He was too weak to prevent the demise of his fellow Champions and the rest of Hyrule. Shame crawled through him as he cringed at the memory of his friend’s demise. Forgetting them was a disrespectful act, even if the fault came from the tangled timelines. 

“Wild,” Twilight interrupted his thoughts. “We won’t force you to tell us what you remember. You can tell us when you are more comfortable later.” 

There was a murmur of agreement among the Heroes, though there was some disappointment as well. Wild felt his breathing grow short and head go light as he felt disappointment and regret toward himself most of all. He clenched his hands and stood up straighter. 

He will tell them everything even if they grow to hate him for his failure. He was the Hero of the Wild, The Hylian Champion, and the personal guard of the princess. He will take all responsibility for his failure and do his best to fix everything. Just as he had to avenge his friends and save his country. 

“No,” Wild said, looking up at his fellow Heroes. “I will tell you everything I remember.” 

He told them of the ambush at their camp. What Dark told him. And lastly, he told them of how Dark stole the Master Sword. His words fumbled and his palms grew wet from sweat at that part. He grasped his hands so the heroes won’t see just how much he was trembling. 

“I am so sorry,” he apologized to Sky, “I really did try.” 

Sky walked up to him and fear spiked through Wild. He remembered how Sky screamed and shouted at him when he first broke the Master Sword. How will he react when he realizes that Wild actually let the sword get stolen and caused all this mess?

“I know,” Sky said, his words lacking in scorn and hatred that Wild was expecting. “I know you tried your best. Thank you for telling me what happened to her. It must have taken an awful lot of courage.” 

Air left Wild’s left lungs in relief at Sky’s sympathy. He looked up to the rest of the Heroes and found them with sympathetic or pondering gazes instead of hate or anger. 

“So what really triggers the rifts to open up is our memories,” Time said. “If we remember something then we fall into the rifts.”

“But how does that work?” Hyrule asked. “Is everything we remember our downfall?”

Wild thought of Link’s words and how he desperately tried to warn Wild to not to realize what he truly is until he warned the Heroes. 

“No,” Wild said, feeling the puzzles align to make one whole picture. “Just the important ones. The ones that lie in your core and make up who you really are.” 

“Core memories?” Twilight asked. “What do you mean exactly?”

“I was terrified of what you will think of me knowing I failed,” Wild explained. “ But I had to tell you anyway and it led me to realize my core memory.” 

There was shocked silence among the group. Wild wished that he could help them more. But resignation came to him as he continued, knowing what was coming. “I was warned that realizing it would be my downfall but I had to warn you guys about the Dark and the rifts.”

He was terrified when he had to face the beastly form of Ganon in Hyrule Field. But Zelda had told him one thing that stuck with him. Few simple words that let him rise up from more than she could ever imagine. 

“I never forgot it, I just failed to realize it,” Wild said. “I am sure it’s the same to you as well. A part of me that will never leave no matter what. Courage.” 

There was a noise of static and blinding light. He saw his fellow Heroes’ terrified expression and screams. He was sorry he couldn’t help them more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing the scene where Wild talks to "Link" all I had outlined was:   
> Wild: who are you?  
> Link: your last brain cell   
> and I honestly had no idea what I was thinking as I read that so I just made improvised the entire scene while having no idea what I originally had planned. And I still have no idea. 
> 
> Also, I kind of regret shoving other characters to the side to focus on Wild and a few others but I wanted to keep this chapter short and basic. Future chapters will have more involved characters but they won't be having a good time.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are very appreciated!


End file.
